


commander's orders

by vrokroa



Series: Padawan Obi-Wan au [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Deepthroating, Dom Cody, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Obi-Wan is a thirsty padawan, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pining, Praise Kink, Sub Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrokroa/pseuds/vrokroa
Summary: He decided not to think about it, pushing everything away so he could focus on the mission and sometimes, every night, he would let them back in. Let the thoughts wind him up and up and up until he was hunched over his hand in the morning and at night, whining and thinking about Cody far too much than should be healthy.And then, Cody invited him to spar with him. To spar, he was done for.Obi-Wan should have refused, everything in him was screaming at him to put distance between them, take time to analyse his thoughts and deal with it rationally.“I’d love to.” Oh, Obi-Wan you idiot.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Padawan Obi-Wan au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159037
Comments: 10
Kudos: 290





	commander's orders

**Author's Note:**

> This is all thanks to the SubObi server who sparked this snippet that grew into such a monster <3 I hate you guys(Kidding) At the moment it is a one-shot but if I have more ideas it could evolve into a whole AU. But more likely than not it'll just remain as is. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“Is something worrying you, Padawan?” Qui-Gon came to stand beside him, looking out at the busy port. 

Obi-Wan shook his head, tucking his hands into the sleeves of his robes. “No Master. Well, the war worries me.”

“Of course, it worries us all, but I sense that there may be something else on your mind. Is it the impending arrival of our clone battalion?”

He took a moment to think it over before he sighed, letting his posture slacken ever so slightly. “The clones, their existence troubles me.”

“In what way?”

“I wish it weren’t necessary for them to be, they didn’t ask to be drafted into our war, did they?”

Qui-Gon hummed, giving Obi-Wan a pointed look that he knew meant the man was in deep thought. “It is something to meditate on, Padawan. Explore your feelings, perhaps it will reveal new insight on the matter.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Here they are now. Be on your best behaviour, Obi-Wan.”

“I will, Master.”

A clone stopped before them, giving a crisp salute before settling into parade rest.

“Sirs, I’m CC-2224, I’ll be taking command of the clones stationed to you for the foreseeable future.”

Qui-Gon smiled, giving the clone a bow which Obi-Wan quickly mirrored.

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Commander. My name is Qui-Gon Jinn, this is my Padawan learner Obi-Wan Kenobi.” The clone glanced between them both and nodded, the light catching on the visor of his helmet. Obi-Wan made note of the resemblance it had to the Mandalorian helmets he had encountered in the past. “I’m sure we will work well together.”

“Of course General, Commander,” CC-2224 nodded at Qui-Gon and then Obi-Wan.

They were off to a better start than he expected. The clones were far different than they were rumoured to be.

..

“Hello, Sir.” Obi-Wan startled, whirling around to see CC-2224 standing in the hallway he was about to embark down. “What brings you to our neck of the ship?”

“Just… exploring.” The clone nodded, falling into step beside him. “I don’t want to waste your time, you don’t need to accompany me.”

“It’s okay sir, I don't mind.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Sir.”

He nodded and continued on, looking down branching hallways and greeting squads of troopers as he passed them by. CC-2224 was a pleasant enough companion, he didn’t speak much and seemed to be content with following Obi-Wan as he wandered aimlessly.

“I’d like to ask you something.” Obi-Wan cursed the words as soon as they were out of his mouth but there was nothing to do but hope that the man didn’t take it in a bad way. His curiosity was going to get him in a serious mess one day.

“Yes, Sir?”

“Do you have a name? I’ve heard the other clones use names for themselves that aren’t the numbers that you introduced yourself with, of course, if you don’t feel comfortable sharing that information with me please don't feel pressured to-”

CC-2224 laughed, raising a hand to stop his panicked word vomit. “It’s Cody, Sir.”

“Cody... I like it.” Cody turned to him, helmet tilted. Obi-Wan smiled, giving the clone a nod before turning back to face the hallway. He hoped the commander couldn’t see the way his cheeks flushed.

“So uh, what’s this?”

Cody turned to look at the door they had stopped in front of, watching as it opened with a quiet hiss and revealed another trooper who ran off after nodding at Cody. “That’s the barracks, Sir. do you want to inspect it as well?”

“The troops won’t mind?” The commander took a moment to think it over, helmet tilted towards Obi-Wan.

“It’ll be good for morale,” Cody said, looking away to observe another squad of clones leaving the barracks.

“I’ll follow your lead then, Commander.”

..

Usually, when Obi-Wan took time to himself, far more infrequently now that they were on the ship going from system to system, he didn’t think of anything to encourage himself. A quick session with his hand and he was satisfied.

It started the same as every time before, curled up on his bunk in nothing but a pair of loose-fitting pants. His mind wandered, drifting between his more prominent thoughts before he shook it off and brought his focus back to the task at hand. 

A faceless figure appeared in his mind’s eye, leaning against him and if he explored it more, they twisted, getting up to kneel between his thighs. Obi-Wan bit his lip and let his legs fall apart, shifting until he was leaning over his hand, it was quick, not much finesse but he didn’t care to put more effort into it, he just wanted to get to sleep.

The shadowy figure his mind had conjured began to take a more coherent form,  _ dark skin clad in skintight blacks, a smirk, teasing touches creeping up his shins and thighs. He looked up to see them staring at him intently, the hand having reached his hip and began to move achingly slowly towards his cock. He shivered at the sensation of rough skin brushing against his own. _ He moved one hand to ghost across his skin with featherlight touches, giggling at the ticklish sensation.

_ The figure had no face, but it did, and it was familiar in a way he couldn’t place. They were attractive enough, face only marred by a curled scar that began on his forehead and swooped down the side of his face to end on his cheek. _

_ “Ngh,” They took him in hand, keeping a firm grip on him and beginning to stroke achingly slow, adding in a twist here and a squeeze there.  _ Obi-Wan's hand moved to mirror the pace as he closed his eyes. _ He moaned, looking up at the clone who was looking down at him with a soft smile, that scar of his shifting as he smiled, baring his teeth- _

It was too much, just meeting the eyes of the Commander in his mind was more than enough, he froze, but it was too late. He grunted as his release spilt over him, falling back against the wall of his bunk and sighed as the cool metal was a balm against his heated skin.

Why was he thinking about  _ Cody  _ of all people? Obi-Wan had never considered him in that way whatsoever. The thought continued to haunt him through the night and in his dreams.

..

If Cody noticed that Obi-Wan was doing his best to avoid his attention it wasn’t mentioned. Things continued the same as always. They received orders from higher-ups and went to resolve conflict on one planet or another. Fighting against the separatists and their unending legions of droid soldiers.

“They took the command post 10 klicks north of our position at 0800 yesterday-”

He was handsome enough, Obi-Wan supposed. The clones weren’t particularly striking on their own but managed to stand out a lot with their individual personalities. Cody, in particular, had a steadiness about him, like a rock or perhaps more accurately; the centre star of a galaxy which all the planets revolved around, relying on him for their continued survival.

The clone had taken his helmet off, placing it on the table beside him as he poked at the map hovering above it. Master Qui-Gon nodding solemnly and making small marks on the map in response to whatever Cody was saying.

He was… pretty. 

“What do you think, Commander Kenobi?” 

Obi-wan thought he would very much like to be kneeling at Cody’s feet and gagging on his cock. That was an impromptu thought. Obi-Wan felt his face burn up and he looked down at his feet in a futile attempt to hide his face. Force, what was  _ wrong _ with him?

“Padawan?” His head jerked back up to look at Master Qui-Gon, hoping that his embarrassment wasn’t too obvious on his face.

“Yes, Master,” He took a glance over Cody’s plan, flushing even more for letting himself get distracted from the important mission they were on. “The pass here would be-”

..

He decided not to think about it, pushing everything away so he could focus on the mission and sometimes,  _ every night _ , he would let them back in. Let the thoughts wind him up and up and up until he was hunched over his hand in the morning and at night, whining and thinking about  _ Cody _ far too much than should be healthy. 

And then, Cody invited him to spar with him. To  _ spar, _ he was  _ done for _ .

Obi-Wan should have refused, everything in him was screaming at him to put distance between them, take time to analyse his thoughts and deal with it rationally.

“I’d love to.” Oh, Obi-Wan you  _ idiot. _

Cody nodded sharply, shuffling on his feet before clearing his throat. “Would now be a good time?”

Now? Force, should he really be doing this? “I have nothing to do.” Why did he say that? Cody turned around and began to leave the room, only pausing to look around to see if he was following.

Obi-Wan looked down at his datapad before sighing and locking it, sliding the device into his knapsack and getting up from his corner nook in the canteen. Clones watched him as he passed by their tables, curious faces turned to look at their commanding officers doing something interesting together. Obi-Wan didn’t doubt that word of Cody asking him to spar would be spread across the ship in a matter of hours.

Clones were terrible gossips, he’d learned.

Cody brought him to a vaguely familiar room, deep within the ship’s clone garrison. It was a strange experience to be sure, to watch as the natborns(he had inadvertently picked up on how they referred to non-clone personnel) slowly melted away to only be left with clones, clones everywhere. The energy of the place was even different, less tense. 

It was fascinating. 

Cody stopped in the middle of the room, eyeless gaze falling on a few clones who were very obviously hovering to watch them. 

“Would you prefer them to leave, Commander?” 

Obi-Wan shrugged, glancing between Cody and the nameless clones who felt so  _ joyous _ , he couldn’t bear to ruin what little excitement they had. “I have no preference, Commander.”

Cody nodded and without further preamble began to strip himself of his armour. Obi-Wan found himself with a bit too much saliva in his mouth and did his best to try to clear it without being too obvious. It was quite difficult, especially since Obi-Wan could barely tear his eyes away from him.

There wasn’t much left to the imagination when Cody was just in his blacks. The fabric was pulled taut over muscles and looked almost as if it was going to rip from a flex of his arms or his legs. Of course, it may just be his mind interpreting it falsely, it didn’t stop him from observing.

Cody paused, shin greave in hand. The clone straightened up and raised an eyebrow at Obi-Wan, dropping the greave down with the other bits of plastoid. “You’re going to fight in that?” He asked, eyes dropping down to Obi-Wan’s padawan robes.

Obi-Wan shrugged, fiddling with one of his sleeves. “I can move around fine in it.” Cody just hummed and took off the last of his armour, stretching out his legs and arms before holding them up in a guard in front of his face.

“Suit yourself,” He smiled, a small tug on his lips, “Gonna go easy on you for the first few rounds, Commander. I know Jedi don’t practice hand-to-hand as much as you do lightsaber combat.”

He laughed, kicking off his shoes and placing them at the edge of the mat next to Cody’s armour. “I don’t doubt you have me solidly beat in this department, Commander.” He could see the clone straighten up, eyes sparkling with pride.

“You may have some skill yet.” Cody teased, beckoning Obi-Wan forward with a hand. Smiling, he took up his position, bouncing light on his feet. His only advantage here would be his slight frame and speed.

Cody had an intense gaze and it seemed that whenever he looked at the clone he would find him staring right at him. Obi-Wan had to admit it was distracting, holding back his initial reaction by the skin of his teeth and forcing his body to relax. It was just a simple spar, he didn’t have anything to worry about. A spar between friends.

“Gah-” Cody leaned over him, a knee pressing gently on his chest.

“You got distracted, Sir. Stop thinking so much.” It was easier said than done, Cody didn’t know how  _ distracting _ he was. He held Obi-Wan there for another few seconds, amusement tilting his lips before standing up, reaching to pull Obi-Wan from the floor. 

He shook his head, padawan braid almost hitting his face. Focus, he just had to _ focus _ . Obi-Wan realised a few seconds into their next bout that he should have specified  _ where _ and  _ what  _ he should be focusing on.

Cody’s legs were pulled across his chest, grappling him to the floor. He was struggling against it, doing his best to get back on his feet. His brain decided that focusing on the warmth of being restrained and the firm muscle of Cody’s thighs were the best things to think on at that particular moment.

_ Pull yourself together, Obi-Wan.  _ Cody was pulling him, to the floor.  _ Damn it, Obi-Wan. _

“You’re not very good at this you know,” it was breathed into his ear, accompanied by a warm puff of air. Everything about Cody was so  _ warm _ . Obi-Wan shivered, letting his body go limp for a second before pushing back against Cody as hard as possible. Just barely managing to get the solid hunk of muscle that the clone was off his back.

“Yeah,” he heaved, scrambling backwards to get out of Cody’s grappling reach.

Cody looked like he was going to say something more but held himself back, flipping to his feet and crouching low to the ground to face him again. Obi-Wan’s eyes were drawn to the bulging muscles of his legs, well-defined lines visible even with the dark fabric covering them. It was enough to have him redfaced and shaky, thoughts of those legs,  _ his cock Force it looked so mouthwatering between his legs, _ wrapped around him once more but not in a grapple or a spar… he longed for an  _ intimate _ situation. 

“Maybe we’ll have to take some time to teach you,” Cody smiled again, briefly revealing his teeth. Obi-Wan likened it to a predator baring its fangs. He couldn’t deny that he desperately wanted to take Cody up on his offer, to spend more time with him.

"Of course, I'd love to."

..

That night when he retired to his bunk, he was accompanied by Cody’s low voice murmuring things in his ear, the fading memories of weight, heavy  _ heavy  _ weight, pushing him to the floor and a myriad of increasingly more lewd thoughts.

He came to the image of Cody holding his jaw, spurts of warm liquid,  _ Cody’s cum, it marked him, _ spilling down his face. He fell back on his bedding chest heaving and clarity of mind that was not often achieved by him outside the deepest of meditations.

He  _ liked _ Cody.

..

It came as a surprise, weeks after their first sparring session together. Cody now took the time to teach him to fight every day(Campaign willing, they did have a war to fight after all) Obi-Wan drinking up Cody’s presence like a man finding an oasis in the middle of a desert. He rather enjoyed it, outside his minor obsession with the man, he was learning a lot and Cody never mocked him for his mistakes, teaching him with the cool steadiness that he had come to...  _ love _ … No, appreciate.

He was dogged by his clandestine thoughts at nearly all hours, more and more impossible scenarios building themselves up until they were almost an alternate reality that he could step into in his mind. 

The imaginary Cody he had drawn up was present during all of his time now, either watching him or directly taking part, a lingering gaze, a broad hand, body pressed against him, warm seed dripping down Obi-Wan’s face… the last was a frequent visitor, his mind returning to it almost every night.

Cody was watching him more, a glance here, a narrow-eyed look there, lost in thought as Obi-Wan managed to grapple him to the ground for the first time. He didn’t know what had caused it, Obi-wan hoped he hadn’t given anything away, or that somehow Cody  _ knew _ anyway. He didn’t expect anything to come of his fascination. 

He chalked it up to lingering hormones from puberty, the last remaining dregs of hormones giving him one last punch before leaving (He was twenty after all, far too old for such daydreams) 

And yet… Cody.  _ Cody. _

It was their private sparring place, one they had found after Obi-Wan found it too embarrassing to constantly lose against the Clone Commander in front of his brothers. Cody was perfectly okay with it, shooing off the observers with a hard look and a motion of his hand.

He would never have expected it.

Obi-Wan froze as something touched the top of his head, feeling odd as firm fingers rubbed tight circles on the crown of his skull. They drifted down, always pressing until they reached his nerf-tail and stopped. The almost-massage continued, fingers pushing on the tie holding the tail in place until there was a big enough gap to get a finger beneath it.

With all the soft touches, it came as a surprise when Cody suddenly stopped and pushed hard on Obi-Wan’s head, holding him against his leg. He was right next to Cody’s dick, he noticed, lips trembling at the thought. Cody noticed where his attention had fallen.

"You want that?" Obi-Wan nodded as much as he could, allowing a quiet moan into the plastoid. But Cody had none of it, kicking apart Obi-Wan’s legs. "Can't hear you down there, you're gonna need to speak up." 

Obi-Wan just moaned again, although it was louder than before. He could feel Cody's fingers tightening around his nerf-tail and let himself go limp as Cody pulled him to look up. The clone had taken his helmet off and was looking down at him with a strange expression on his face, Obi-Wan couldn't make heads or tails of it.

After a few more seconds of silence, Cody just smiled, his eyes going dark. "The thought of my cock down your throat got you dumb in the head, Commander? Haven't even taken it out yet and you're already moaning." A hand came around to stroke his cheek, Force it was so warm even through the gloves.

"You've been thinking about this for a while haven't you?" Cody continued, alternating between holding his hair in a vice grip and massaging the pain away. "Going down on your knees in front of me, nothing in your head but my cock. I'm going to ask you again if you don't give me an answer in words I’m going to walk away... Do you want it?"

Stunned, Obi-Wan didn’t give a response. Mouth hanging open and his whole body going limp in an instant. Oh kriff. Cody just looked down at him, expressionless. Right, right, Cody was waiting for an answer. Force.

"I want it, I want your dick in my mouth, please." It was all he had been able to think about for months; in the seclusion of his bunk, hunched over and fisting his dick to the thought of the clone just standing over him. He thought about it in the field, coming to him unbidden as he tore apart clankers and turned to look at Cody only for his mind to go blank for a moment at the sight of him. Just him. 

It had almost gotten him killed more times than he could admit. Obi-Wan had worked on avoiding looking at Cody as much as he could, which was so kriffing hard when the clone just decided to chase him. Always in sight, always in mind.

He would say he hated the man, but he didn’t think he could _ever_ hate Cody.

The hand in his hair paused before pressing down gently, a thumb rubbing at the nape of his neck. He shivered, eyes falling closed as he pushed back into Cody’s grip, it felt so nice, Obi-Wan felt a tear fall down his cheek.

“Good boy.” The shiver intensified until he was shaking under Cody’s hand, a desperate mewl escaping his mouth. Any chance of a coherent thought brushed away with only a few words. His head was so fuzzy, dominated by the sensation of Cody’s hand in his hair and Cody’s armour pressed against his cheek and Cody’s smell; ozone, paint, oil and dust, with something unique to him underneath. 

_Cody_ , Cody, Cody, Cody, Cody.

“Please,” Obi-Wan moaned, pushing his nose into the gap between Cody’s thigh gauntlets and his crotch plate. “Please,” He said it again and again and again, whining when Cody finally pulled his head away.

“Needy thing aren’t you?” Cody reached down and did something, the plate covering his crotch coming away when he moved his hand again. Obi-Wan nearly lunged forward but was stopped by the hand on his hair. “Easy,” Cody dropped the plate and reached down again to undo the clasps holding his bodysuit shut. 

His first thought was that it was thick, thick and while it wasn’t the longest, he was drooling at the thought of getting it into his mouth. Cody laughed, his hand coming down to give his cock a few strokes, Obi-Wan watched entranced as it began to fill out and stand, the thick veins on its underside pulsing. 

“Hungry for cock aren’t you?”

He looked up as best he could, although he could only get as far as the breastplate of Cody’s armour. “Your cock.”

“That’s right,” Cody’s hand tightened and pulled him forward, “Mine.” It wasn’t so much said as growled, deep and low. Obi-Wan could feel it from where he was pressed against Cody’s scratchy curls. Obi-Wan moaned and tried to shift his head so that he could put his mouth on the warm skin but was held back by Cody’s hand. 

“Please?” He pleaded again, breathing as best he could for being pushed into Cody’s pelvis, but all he got was a heady heat that was very effective at not letting him have any thought at all other than getting Cody’s dick in his mouth.

“You beg so nicely, Commander.” Cody finally let Obi-Wan pull back and catch a breath, “How could I refuse such a request?” Obi-Wan fought to bring his eyes into focus, swallowing back the saliva that had pooled at the bottom of his mouth. It was right there. 

It was going to go into his mouth, finally, after all this time.

“You’re drooling…” A hand came into view at the edges of his vision, a warm thumb, he made an absentminded note that Cody had taken off his gloves at some point - he couldn’t recall that happening, swiping away at what had dripped down his chin. 

Obi-Wan’s face burned up and he tried to look away at anything, anything at all to hide from his embarrassment. But it was like Cody’s cock was a magnet and his eyes were metal. He couldn’t keep away for long.

“It’s alright, Commander. You don't need to think about anything else, just keep that head empty for me.” It worked, somehow. Cody’s words reached in, picking up anything that had been left behind and pulling them out with a smile and soft touches.

All he was left with was thoughts of cock and Cody. Primarily getting Cody’s cock into his mouth.

“There you go,” Warm hands enveloped the sides of his head and gently directed him until his lips were kissing the tip. It was… salty. Obi-wan didn’t know what he was expecting but it was a surprise to be sure. “Commander, I didn’t say you could think.”

Before he had time to react, Cody was pushing the back of his head until Obi-Wan was forced to open his mouth to take it in. it was all he could do to stop himself from moaning, it was so warm and salty and heavy.

“You okay?” This was different, Cody’s voice had an undercurrent of concern and held none of the dominance it had a scant few seconds ago. Obi-wan looked up as best he could and nodded around Cody’s dick. His tongue shifting around the head as it moved deeper into his throat. Cody groaned and fisted the back of Obi-Wan’s head. Softness fading away to be replaced by the Cody of Before.

Obi-Wan moaned, helpless as he began to drool around Cody again, eyes watering as Cody began to push him further onto his cock. It was slow, hard and rhythmic and he couldn’t help but lose himself in it. 

In, out, in, out, everything faded away and he was left with the sensations of his body, the heat in his mouth and the sheer presence of Cody. Force, Cody. He didn’t know how much time had passed, the haze- he felt almost drifty, he had sunk into a state of bliss. Obi-Wan knew he should feel afraid or worried but he found that he didn’t have much room in his mind to give emotions much consideration at all.

Cody changed up the rhythm by stopping suddenly, hands pushing Obi-Wan further down on his length until he was stretched obscenely around him, nose touching the curls at Cody’s root. His eyes stung and he did his best to relax his throat around Cody but found himself gagging nonetheless.

“You’re doing so good, kriff. Proud of you, commander.” That did something to his insides, scrambling and twisting. He was good. Obi-Wan moaned around the dick filling his mouth, the sound was muffled almost entirely but he knew that the commander could feel the vibrations. Cody groaned and pushed harder on Obi-Wan’s head, choking him for real this time.

“You can take it, I know you can, good boy.” Cody’s chest was heaving, his armour shifting and thudding against itself. He finally let up, Obi-Wan pulling off Cody with a sopping wet mouth, rivulets of saliva dripping from his mouth onto Cody’s cock. 

His mouth felt stretched. Warm at the edges and empty, Obi-Wan almost missed the fullness.

“Gonna paint your face,” Cody grunted, taking himself in hand and pumping. Obi-Wan couldn’t do anything but watch, mouth hanging open and eyes stuck on the soft flesh that his mouth was intimately familiar with. He looked up at Cody, shivering at the expression the clone had on his face.

It was hungry.

“Look at you,” He murmured, a hand reaching out to stroke Obi-Wan’s cheek. The sentence felt unfinished like Cody wanted to say more. But he never revealed what it was. 

Obi-Wan had no warning when the first spurt landed, it was warm, dripping down his face and he let his mouth drop open once more. The first drip was joined by more soon after, Cody spilt onto him with what seemed like an impossible amount of release.

It had an odd taste, something he wasn’t sure that he liked or not, but despite the initial dislike, he found himself trying to lick up what he could. Cody smiled down at him, the hand not on his cock reaching out again to gently push the cum to his lips. Cody’s thumb pushed into his mouth and he lapped at it, the calloused skin feeling odd on his tongue.

“Good?” Cody asked, taking his thumb out from Obi-Wan’s mouth. He shifted until he was leaning into Cody’s hand, nuzzling his palm.

“It was so much more than good, Thank you.”


End file.
